


Hakyeon kinda totally misses Ravi but he'd never admit it, yeah

by bahh1



Category: VIXX
Genre: (probs happened in real life too), Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Ravi is in the US.. and he hasn't called Hakyeon even once, that bastard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakyeon kinda totally misses Ravi but he'd never admit it, yeah

 

“..Hyung, are you crying in there?” Hongbin asks, standing in front of their bedroom door and pressing his ear against the wooden frame, actually scared to enter the room.

“N-no!” Hakyeon’s nose is totally clogged from crying and it sounds like he has a terminal illness or something so Hongbin knows there must be something really wrong.

“Hyung, what’s wrong..” Hongbin gets his shit together and opens the door and the moment he does, Hakyeon jumps into his blankets, sobbing quietly in hiding.

'I should probably call Taekwoon hyung so Hakyeon would bring balm to his sorrow.' hmm.. 'or not' Hongbin thinks when he sees Leo walking past the opened bedroom door with a bowl of cereal in his hands and a determined face. Determined to ignore one Lee Jaehwan who's doing the drink-water-like-a-maniac gag that he knows Leo hates so much.

Well, at least the maknae comes and kinda, KINDA saves the day by just laying next to their leader on his bed; Hakyeon turns around abruptly and clutches onto him like a baby koala, bawling his eyes out.

“Hyung, aren’t you suppose to be.. uh.. the hyung here?” Okay, that joke didn’t turn out that well, Hyukkie.

“Sh-shut up!” Hongbin hears from under Hyuk’s armpit where the oldest is now squished into.

And then it clicks. Hongbin finally realizes what’s wrong. “Hyung. You should just call him.”

Hakyeon looks out from thy armpit of awesomeness and snorts “NEVER!” with puffy eyes and a runny nose.

Hongbin opens his phone and takes a call: “Oh, hey, chingu, can you call Hakyeon hyung, like, right now?” the moment N hears the word ‘chingu’ he heaves the girliest shriek of all times and lunges out of the bed, trying to grab the phone from Hongbin’s hand and throw it out of the window.

He fails miserably, though, because his legs are still tangled around Hyuk and the bedsheets so his face comes in contact with the floor with a painful thump.

There’s a moment of silence (for N’s forehead for softening his fall)

and Hakyeon’s phone starts ringing loudly and annoyingly.

“H-hello?” It takes a couple of minutes for the leader to get up from the floor and Hongbin and Hyuk silently leave before he causes more damage in the room and to them.

“Hey! So uh.. Kong told me to call you. What’s up? S’thing wrong?” how DARE that little asshole sound so calm and sexy over the phone when N hasn’t heard from him in two days! TWO FRIGGEN DAYS!

FOR ALL HE KNEW, RAVI COULD’VE BEEN KILLED! DEAD SOMEWHERE IN THE GUTTER OR SOMETHING!

Hakyeon is on the verge of a heart attack so he grabs onto his phone with both hands hoping it would bring Ravi back quicker.

“.. Do you really miss me that much, hyung?” what is this greasy voice, you punk? Hakyeon doesn’t even say anything and only huffs into the phone but Ravi gets the message. He didn’t call for two days and now his boyfriend is pissed as a.. uh.. pissed off N :|

“Okay,  _babe_ , what could I do to make you feel better? Call you every hour? You’d like that?” Shit why does he sound so hot and bothered?! Hakyeon kneels in front of his bed, ready to cry his face off again. Because he’s angry, yes, that’s right. He’s angry!

“… is that a yes?” Ravi asks, with an even greasier voice than before (how this is possible, I have no idea but the dude manages somehow) “Stop panting into the phone, you’re making me horny!” well, he needs the older to start talking to him because it would be kinda pointless to call him every hour without the latter talking back. And the phone bills would be a bitch to pay.

“YAH! I don’t miss you anymore, you asshole!” Hakyeon finally shrieks out, ending the call and throwing his precious phone onto his bed and watches it bounce up and down a couple of times.

Ravi just sends him a picture of his abs and a V-sign as a retort.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine Hakyeon sending him pictures/selcas of everything they’re doing all the time and Ravi would be a bit pissy because of it like ‘hyung, can you let me have fun? I’m not a baby’ and N’d be like ‘yes you’re not a baby, darling, but look, Leo is doing something *sends pic*’


End file.
